


Flying Lessons [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas let Gabriel write the note." Dean held it up for Sam to read.</p><p>Gone flying. Be back later.</p><p>Gabriel, Cas & Joanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102740) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



**Title:**  [Flying Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/102740)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : General

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Wingfic

 **Summary** : 

"Cas let Gabriel write the note." Dean held it up for Sam to read.

Gone flying. Be back later.

Gabriel, Cas & Joanna

**Duration:**  11:37 Minutes

**Files:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ny5c4cnktdvdxw/SPN_-_Flying_Lessons.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aaavkkh5aj355no/%5BSPN%5D_Flying_Lessons.m4b)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3)

 


End file.
